Itu
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [OS] Hinata yang menghindari Naruto. Dan Naruto yang meragukann perasaan Hinata. / Lagipula.. Bukankah ini bukti bahwa kita saling mencintai? / a Drabble #fanfic for #HIME and Hinata's birthday 2015 / Sequel 'MATCHING'


"Hinata~" nada yang sedikit manja itu dilantunkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Segera setelah bel istirahat di SMA Konoha berbunyi, pemuda penggila ramen itu ke kelas pacarnya berada. Dengan kadar ke _cuek_ an melebihi tingginya Tokyo Tower, putra sematawayang Minato Namikaze itu melenggang masuk tanpa mempedulikan guru Ibiki –guru ter _killer_ se SMA Konoha– atau teman sekelas Hinata –yang menatapnya bosan, iri, kagum– sambil mengeluarkan senyuman lezat yang sama sekali tidak mengandung pemanis buatan. Hati-hati _diabetes_.

Masa bodoh dengan guru matematika atau teman-teman Hinata. Maaf saja. Naruto mau ketemu _sweety-hime_ bukan om-om botak.

Untungnya itu hanya dipikiran Naruto tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Jika iya, mungkin Naruto akan mendapatkan penyiksaan psikologis melebihi suami author yang makan daging manusia*.

" _Hime~_ " sampai di depan tempat duduk Hinata, Naruto mengeluarkan panggilan sayang untuk pacarnya.

"Eum, Naruto- _kun_.. I-ini bekal untukmu, a-aku harus ke perpustakaan. Aku ada banyak PR. Ayo Tenten." Sang kekasih indigo pergi bersama sahabat pandanya meninggalkan Naruto dengan kotak bekal di tangan.

Menyedihkan.

"Hinata, tunggu.. Tidak bisakah kau istarahat denganku hari ini?"

"Maaf, Na-naruto- _kun.. A-a_ ku benar-benar sibuk.." Hinata pergi. Pergi. Pergi. Dan Naruto diam di tempat.

Naruto mendesah, memikirkan sikap Hinata akhir-akhir ini terhadap dirinya. Ini bukan kali pertama Hinata mengabaikannya. Sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya setelah mereka menyelesaikan pewarnaan pada lukisan yang Hinata buat.

Pesan yang Naruto kirim, hanya dibalas singkat, kadang diabaikan. Telepon yang Naruto sambungkan, hanya dijawab sekenanya, tak jarang diabaikan. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba bertemu dengannya, tapi Hinata selalu punya alasan untuk menghindar darinya.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Itu**_ by **Natsumidouri**

Semua chara milik **Kishimoto Masashi**

A **NaruHina** _drabble_ , special for:

 **Hinata** 's _Birthday 2015_ & **HIME** _(Hinata in Our Memories Event)_

Sequel of ' _ **Matching**_ '

Gaje, Lebay, Typos, OOC, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa membuat perut mual.

DLDR

.

* * *

.

Naruto menatap lukisan yang diberikan Hinata dua bulan yang lalu saat ulang tahunnya. Dan besok, adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya. Lalu, hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan padanya?

Setelah memutar otak yang hanya setengah lingkaran, Naruto memilih sesuatu yang dia pikir cocok untuk sulung Hyuuga itu.

Dan setelah menarik paksa –bisa disebut menyeret– Hinata pergi ke taman kota tempat Hinata menyerahkan hadiahnya dulu.

"Hinata, _Tanjobi omedetou~_ aku memberikan ini padamu." Tangan coklat susu itu terulur, menyerahkan kotak balok yang panjangnya sejengkal. Tapi Hinata hanya berguman terimakasih lirih, sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hinata.. Ada yang aku sampaikan padamu," kegugupan yang biasanya hanya dimiliki Hinata kini ditampilkan Naruto. "Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau seperti.. Tidak mau melihatku. Kau bahkan hanya menjawab pesan dan teleponku seadanya. Apa, aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa, kau sudah bosan denganku?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terdengar pilu, syarat akan kesedihan.

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, memusatkan segala atensinya pada putra Sang Habanero Merah. Tidak percaya jika pemuda yang ia sayangi, yang mempunyai kepercayadirian yang tinggi, yang selalu ceria, menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya padanya. Hinata juga kaget, karena apa yang pemuda yang ia kasihi ini berpikiran demikian. Tidak, bukan itu alasan ia bersikap seperti ini selama ini.

"Apa.. Kau, sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Apa.. Aku, sudah tidak berarti untukmu? Apa.. Kau membenciku?"

 _ **DAG**_

 _ **DIG**_

 _ **DUG**_

 _ **DAG**_

 _ **DIG**_

 _ **DUG**_

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks."

"Hi-Hinata.." Kepala Naruto yang sempat menunduk ia tegakkan cepat kilat, terkejut mendengar isakan dari perempuan di depannya.

"Ti-tidaak.. Bukan.. Hiks" "A-aku.. Tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hiks. Maafkan aku.. Ma-maafkan aku.. hiks."

"Hinata.." Naruto memanggil gadisnya lembut seraya menipiskan jarak antara mereka berdua, tangannya mengusap lengan Hinata, bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghindari Naruto- _kun_., hanya saja.. Ha-hanya saja.. Setelah kejadian _**itu**_.. Setiap aku menerima pesan dan panggilan dari Naruto- _kun_ , a-aku.. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, rasanya.. Nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan ketika aku tau apa yang harus aku katakan.. Aku, a-aku.. Hiks."

"..."

"Dan setiap bertemu Naruto- _kun_ , rasanya.. Jantungku, mau lompat. Kepalaku memanas. Sepertinya aku.. Mau pingsan."

"..."

"A-aku.. Aku.. Tidak membenci Naruto- _kun_. Aku.. Su-suka.. Aku.. Sangat suka.. Naruto- _kun_!"

"..."

"Tapi, a-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.."

"Hinata.." Naruto kembali memanggil dengan nada lembut, jemarinya mengusap pipi tembam kekasihnya, dimana air mengalir deras sedari tadi. "Jangan pernah menghindariku lagi. Bukan hanya kau yang merasakannya. Aku juga."

 _Naruto.. Juga merasakannya?_

Lavender dan _saphire_ bertabrakan, saling mencari sirat tentang apa yang tengah dirasakan lawan. "Mungkin awalnya berat. Tapi, jika kita menghadapinya, lama-lama, kita akan terbiasa. Lagipula.. Bukankah ini bukti bahwa kita saling mencintai?"

"Naruto- _kun_.."

"Hhhh.. Baiklah, jangan menangis lagi." Naruto menghembuskan nafas seraya menghapus jejak air mata, dan Hinata berguman mengiyakan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalu kita buka kadomu."

Bungkus kado perlahan terurai, dan tutup kotak terbuka.

"Naruto- _kun_., ini.." Hinata memandang tak percaya, sementara Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"I-ini.." sebuah kalung dengan liontin, dimana isi liontin itu jika dibuka terdapat versi kecil dari lukisan yang Hinata buat. "Biar kubantu pasangkan." Jantung Hinata, belingsatan tak jelas, bukan karena dinginnya logam kalung mengapa kulit sekitar lehernya, tapi karena seseorang yang tengah memakaikannya padanya.

" _Arigatou_.."

Hinata menunduk, pura-pura menatap kalung padahal tengah merutuki kinerja jantingnya yang tak normal. Sementara Naruto, senyum-senyum tak jelas melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya.

Dua menit diam.

"Eum.. Hinata.."

"Y-ya?"

"Tadi, kau bilang, kau menghindariku setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian mana yang kau maksud?"

"Eh, A-ano.. I-itu.."

Yaah.. Berdo'a saja semoga setelah ini Hinata tidak lebih menghindari Naruto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

*Suami saya yang saya maksud adalah Kaneki Ken (TG)

*Kejadian yang Hinata maksud adalah ' _adegan'_ ff _**'Matching'**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Itu**_ by _ **AAN**_

 **27/12/15**


End file.
